


A Few Hours of Playtime

by DazzlingMagicFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't like moms very much, baby atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingMagicFox/pseuds/DazzlingMagicFox
Summary: “He’s no ordinary child. He’s the Crown Prince of Kemet! He has a destiny and duty to fulfill. The sooner he starts learning, the better!”Akunadin’s words flitted through her mind. It soured her mood. But despite being the Pharaoh’s brother, he couldn’t stop her from whisking her son away from those boring lessons and into the sanctuary of the Royal Garden.  It’s not like she didn’t want her son to learn the ways of a great Pharaoh. She just wanted him to enjoy life. Surely a few hours of playtime wouldn’t ruin Kemet’s future king!





	A Few Hours of Playtime

“Drop it right there. Good boy!”

The child let out a delighted squeal when the duck approached just within arm’s reach to feast on the bread crumbs. A gentle hand on his shoulder reminded him that he was not to touch the bird.

This duck was friendly, though. Almost always present in the Royal Garden; used to friendly hands bearing food (at least her friendly hand. Her husband wasn't very fond of their feathered regular. But was very tolerant on the matter). It even had a brood last time and didn't mind when she drew near. Still. She refused to take any chances.

However, the queen's resolve was crushed by her boy's pleading eyes.

She clicked her tongue. "Alright," she sighed. Placing some crumbs on his small hand and guiding it towards the water, "Just put your hand out like this..."

The child giggled as the waterfowl nipped at the offering. _It was being surprisingly gentle_ , the queen noticed. Or maybe she was seeing things. It didn't matter. Her son was enjoying this rare experience.

Her husband, the Great Pharaoh Aknamkanon. A good man and a loving father to their one and only son. Unfortunately, he couldn't always be there for his family. He had duties to attend to. She understood that and she appreciated all his efforts to be with them. With Siamun's help, he'd escape from his court and advisers or hide in one of the palace’s sanctuaries.

Those moments, already rare to begin with, were becoming few and far in between. When he did have time to be with them, he was exhausted.

It took a toll on the child. The prince loved his father. He missed the times they'd play. He'd mope, refuse to eat, and persistently ask for his _papa_. It didn’t help that most of his time was spent being tutored for things he’s too young to understand.

_“He’s no ordinary child. He’s the Crown Prince of Kemet! He has a destiny and duty to fulfil. The sooner he starts learning, the better!”_

Akunadin’s words flitted through her mind. It soured her mood. But despite being the Pharaoh’s brother, he couldn’t stop her from whisking her son away from those boring lessons and into the sanctuary of the Royal Garden.  It’s not like she didn’t want her son to learn the ways of a great Pharaoh. She just wanted him to enjoy life. Surely a few hours of playtime wouldn’t ruin Kemet’s future king!

Only the sound of rustling leaves could be heard. She smiled. It seemed as though Akunadin wasn’t going to bother them for a while. Maybe he agreed with her, given the situation. The air had been tense and thick. The prince was close to throwing a tantrum while Akunadin was a hair’s breadth away from exploding when she came to the rescue. Everyone needed a break. She swore she heard the room release a collective sigh of relief when she left with the tempestuous prince in her arms.    

Out in the garden and under the sun, giggling and squealing at his new feathered friend, the prince’s hot temper had been cooled and his moods lifted. Maybe now, Aknamkanon would start to like this duck, if not get jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that accompanied my old fanart


End file.
